


Patience is a Virtue

by grim_lupine



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most things in life, Ray is impatient as <i>hell</i>, except for when being excruciatingly patient is more fun for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

-

\--

For most things in life, Ray is impatient as _hell_ , except for when being excruciatingly patient is more fun for him.

Like now, when they’re sitting on the couch with Ray’s legs tucked over Nate’s, his hands fisted into Nate’s sweatshirt, kissing him breathless. Nate’s head is spinning a little with the need for air, but Ray just licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue, squirms around in his lap a little. He’s fucking heavy for someone so scrawny, and when he wriggles like that on top of Nate’s cock, Nate’s hands come down to grip Ray’s hips of their own accord to hold him in place.

But: “Uh uh,” Ray pants, pulling away and grinning wickedly, mouth shiny and wet. He grabs Nate’s hands and drags them back up to his shoulders, says, batting his eyelashes, “You’re supposed to be a gentleman, Nate. Keep those hands above waist-level.”

What. Nate narrows his eyes at Ray, who just blinks at him innocently. He isn’t quite sure what Ray’s game is, considering that this is not exactly conducive to getting him laid anytime soon, but he’s learned by now that playing along with Ray is usually the fastest way to get inside his head. (It usually works out pretty well for Nate, too, though he won’t tell Ray that.)

Nate tugs Ray down by his shirt to kiss him again—Ray’s kisses are always different, and tonight it looks like he aims to drive Nate out of his _mind_. He presses a kiss at the corner of Nate’s mouth, one more properly on-center, keeps it close-mouthed, chaste. Nate parts his lips but Ray just ignores him, kisses his bottom lip and bites it softly. Bites it again, harder this time, raking with his teeth until Nate can feel it swelling up a bit. He hears someone breathing raggedly, and distantly realizes it’s him. He cups Ray’s face in both his hands and tries to direct the kiss, tries to take control, but Ray just pulls back from his mouth, attempting to frown even as the corners of his mouth lift up slyly.

“Jeez, Nate, you can’t even let go for a second, can you?” Ray chastises, shaking his head. “All right, dude, if you can’t keep your hands to yourself I guess I’ll let you feel me up a little.” He knocks both of Nate’s hands away from his face and strips his own shirt off in one long move, then settles all his weight back onto Nate’s lap. He’s all tanned skin and tattoos, lean, corded muscle; his sweatpants are hanging low, and Nate wants to bite the sharp jut of his hipbones, follow the lines of his body down to his cock and swallow him down. His mouth waters a little. He reaches out and thumbs down the line of Ray’s hipbone, and Ray lets him for a moment, before pulling his hand back up and telling him, voice a little strained, “Above waist-level, Nate. It’s simple enough to remember.”

Jesus _christ_ , Nate’s half a second away from just shoving his hand down Ray’s pants _anyway_ , but—the challenging glint in Ray’s eyes says he has no doubt Nate’s going to do exactly that, that he knows Nate can’t hold out. And fuck if there isn’t just enough competitiveness in Nate to make him brace both hands on Ray’s arms and lift an eyebrow at him. Ray just grins at him toothily, and _christ_ , kisses him nowhere near chastely this time, shoves his tongue in Nate’s mouth like he’s fucking into it with his cock. Nate can feel his lips buzzing a little, and there’s spit smeared down his chin; Ray’s mouth is messy and clever and he’s making little grunting noises into Nate’s mouth, they’re trading breath and Nate’s going kind of dizzy with how good it is, how much he just wants to stay there forever. Ray won’t let up—he pulls away once in a while to watch Nate inhale raggedly with eyes gone arousal-dark, but then he presses back in close, stoppering up Nate’s words and breath with his mouth again, sucking sharply on his lower lip.

Nate lets his head _thunk_ back against the couch and drags Ray forward a little to follow him. His mouth’s almost numb from just kissing; jesus, he hasn’t done this much kissing since high school, and he definitely hasn’t been kissed like Ray Person kisses. Ray’s ass is still pressing down on Nate’s cock, and he’s so hard right now that the layers of clothing between them feel like nothing, like if he could just thrust up against Ray a few more times he might actually come in his pants. Just like high school.

He tries it, but Ray just laughs breathlessly into his mouth and shifts up to his knees, takes all his weight away from Nate’s cock, and Nate’s—fuck, there’s competitiveness and then there’s _torture_ , and Nate’s willing to take whatever teasing Ray wants to dish out for the rest of their _lives_ if he’ll just let Nate come.

Ray pulls away, dives back in for another kiss, then pulls away again, and while Nate is still gasping for breath, Ray leans in and scrapes his teeth down the side of Nate’s neck, settling in at the hollow where it meets his shoulder.

“Ray, if you leave a mark, I swear to god—” Nate says unsteadily, because he has to look people in the eye after today, and he can’t do that if he’s got a livid mark on his neck like he’s a teenage boy whose girlfriend got handsy at prom.

“What, are you gonna spank me?” Ray asks, face still buried in Nate’s neck, but Nate can _hear_ the sly challenge in his voice. Ray bites down, so fucking _contrary_ , flicks his tongue against the skin and gets one good hard suck in that brings blood to the surface before Nate has had _enough_. He growls, “ _Ray_ ,” and pushes him off the edge of the couch and onto the floor.

Ray hits the ground with an affronted look on his face, but he’s barely opened his mouth to speak before Nate drops down and straddles him, gets his sweatpants shoved down and a hand around his cock, and, well, that doesn’t exactly _silence_ Ray, but it does divert his attention.

“ _Fuck_ , Nate,” Ray swears, thrusting up into his grip, and he’s leaking pre-come everywhere, all over Nate’s hand, like he’s just as on edge as Nate is; Nate tightens his hand, reaches down with his other one to press two fingers against Ray’s hole, and Ray bucks up, hands slamming flat down on the floor.

Nate’s played along with Ray’s game, and he got into Ray’s head, _gets_ it, and now he says calmly, “You know, Ray, if you wanted me to just _make_ you get me off, you only needed to ask.”

Ray’s teeth click together around a stifled cry, and his head falls back against the floor as he comes all over Nate’s hand, fingers tightening white-knuckled at his own sides. Nate wipes his hand off on Ray’s discarded shirt and shoves his own pants down, waits for Ray’s eyes to flutter open again. Strokes himself a couple of times as he waits.

Ray opens his eyes, and when he meets Nate’s, Nate says, “Ray. Come here and suck me off.”

And Ray—mouthy, contrary, _infuriating_ as he is—just crawls forward and _does_ it; swallows Nate down, no preamble, just swallows around him and makes greedy little noises around his cock like he’s been needing it as bad as Nate has. Nate’s thankful he lasts as long as he does before he comes down Ray’s throat, watching Ray swallow and swallow and finally pull off, come running down his chin, mouth swollen and thoroughly used.

Ray goes to wipe his face off, but Nate pulls him up instead, licks the traces of come away and chases the taste of himself into Ray’s mouth. When Nate pulls away, Ray’s looking a little dazed and all kinds of pleased with himself, and Nate just rolls his eyes.

“Seriously. You could have just asked,” he says again, and Ray grins at him, thoroughly unrepentant.

“Yeah, but isn’t it more fun when I make you _forget_ what a nice boy you’re supposed to be?” he points out, and laughs, and pulls Nate in close to kiss him one more time.

One more time turns into two, then five, and then Nate pushes Ray into their bedroom and stops counting for the night.

\--

-


End file.
